Doyle´s Tod
by Loui
Summary: Doyle ist tot, doch was kommt danach?


Autor: Loui / Loui_w@gmx.net  
  
Titel: Doyles Tod  
  
Rating: 13  
  
Summary: Nachdem Doyle stirbt findet er sich in der Welt der  
  
Toten wieder.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren in dieser Fanfic gehören mir, bla  
  
Bla, bla ...  
  
Pairing: Doyle/Cordy  
  
Doyles Tod  
  
  
  
Er hatte geschaft das Kabel zu durchtrennen, trotz der unheimlichen Schmerzen die er aushalten musste. Er spürte wie seine Haut verbrannte es tat mehr weh als alles andere was er je gespürt hatte. Doch er wußte er musste die Leute retten und die Welt somit vor der Übernahme der "reinen" Dämonen bewahren.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft, das wußte er als er starb.  
  
Sein letzter Gedanke galt Cordelia und Angel, hoffentlich würden sie es schaffen die Welt weiterhin vor ihrem Untergang zu retten. Dann versank er in einer tiefen Dunkelheit.  
  
Als er wieder seine Augen öffnete umgab ihn eine grelles weißes Licht und er stand in einem ebenfalls vollkommen weißem Raum.  
  
Das einzige was er sah war dieses weiße Licht das den Raum umgab, sonst war da nichts. Doyle spürte eine Wärme in seinem Herzen die all seine Schmerzen die er empfunden hatte vergessen lies.  
  
Wo war er? Ihm war alles nur sehr unklar vor den Augen. Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern was er getan hatte und wie er in diesem Raum gekommen war.  
  
Das schlimmste jedoch war das er nicht wußte wer er war. Klar er konnte sich noch daran erinnern das man ihn Doyle nannte aber er hatte keine Ahnung was für eine Person sich hinter diesem Namen verbarg.  
  
"Wo bin ich?", fragte er laut in die Leere hinein. Keine Antwort.  
  
Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, was wurde hier für ein Spiel mit ihm gespielt?  
  
"Hey das ist überhaupt nicht witzig", schrie er laut. Nichts, keine Antwort.  
  
Seine Kniee wurden schwach und er musste sich auf den Boden setzen weil er befürchtete das hinfallen würde wenn er weiter stehen bleiben würde. Diese Leere in seinem Kopf, sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er sah seine Hände an und wußte nicht wem sie gehörten. Alles an ihm schien nicht real zu sein. Wem gehörte dieser Körper?  
  
So viele Fragen schwirrten ihm in seinem Kopf herum und es sah nicht so aus als wenn ihm jemand eine Antwort geben wollte.  
  
Er seufzte auf.  
  
"Ich weis wie sich das anfühlt nicht zu wissen wer man ist. Ich hab das gleiche durchmachen müssen.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme als er jegliche Hoffnung schon aufgegeben hatte.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen hob er seinen Kopf, aber niemand war da.  
  
"Wo bist du? Wer bist du?", fragte er verwirrt darüber das da überhaupt niemand vor ihm stand.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht laut zu werden ich hör dich schon.", sagte die gleiche Stimme wieder.  
  
Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst warum er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie war nur in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Dich gibt es nicht.", sagte er.  
  
"Doch es gibt mich. Dieses Gespräch das wir gerade führen ist nur eine Möglichkeit sich hier zu unterhalten. Du brauchst also nicht zu denken das du Selbstgespräche führst. Du bist in einer Zwischenwelt, da ist alles möglich merk dir das.", sagte die Stimme ruhig.  
  
Er konnte es nicht verstehen sein Verstand begann langsam auszusetzen.  
  
"Nun jedoch zu deinen Fragen. Ich bin ganz nah bei dir nur in einer anderen Dimension. Deshalb kannst du mich auch nicht sehen.", sagte sie als Doyle nichts dazu sagte.  
  
"Wie kann ich zu dir?", fragte er immer noch ohne zu verstehen was er da gesagt oder gehört hatte.  
  
"Du kannst erst zu mir wenn du das erfühlt hast weshalb du hier bist.", antwortete sie.  
  
"Aber ich weis doch gar nicht was ich hier machen soll.", sagte er.  
  
"Ich weiß, du wirst es bald rausfinden.", meinte sie daraufhin.  
  
Dieser Hinweis war so absurd, schien andererseits aber wieder sinn zu ergeben. Wieder seufzte er auf.  
  
"Du musst warten und Geduld haben. Dann werden wir uns wiedersehen.", sagte sie.  
  
"Wiedersehen? Kenne ich dich etwa schon? Wer bist du, oder nein wer bin ich?", fragte er jetzt das was ihm schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging.  
  
"Ja, wir kennen uns, sehr gut sogar. Ich darf dir jedoch noch nicht sagen wer ich bin. Das wirst du bald sowieso schon von alleine wissen. Wer du bist? Leider musst du das auch selbst rauskriegen. Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen aber ich darf und kann es nicht..", meinte sie daraufhin.  
  
"Eine tolle Hilfe bist du mir muss ich schon sagen. Was darfst du mir überhaupt verraten?", fragte er frustriert.  
  
"Ich kann dir nur sagen das du warten musst es wird sich alle klären natürlich aber erst mit der Zeit. Ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte sie.  
  
"Nein warte!", sagte er wußte jedoch das sie schon weg war.  
  
Wieder diese Stille. Es war als wenn er der einzige Mensch auf der Erde war. So einsam hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Hatte er Freunde die auf ihn warteten? Hatte er eine Familie? Gab es Menschen die ihn liebten? Er erinnert sich nur sehr schwach an eine Person. Ja diese Person hatte ihm was bedeutet. Wenn er an sie dachte wurde seine Einsamkeit nicht ganz so schlimm. Diese Fatom-figur brachte es so weit das er all seinen Kummer vergaß. Immer deutlicher wurde diese Person vor seinem inneren Auge. Er begann sich zu erinnern.  
  
Jetzt ja es war eine Frau. Er erkannte sie deutlich an ihrem wunderschönen Lächeln. Doch sie sah immer anders aus. Sie wechselte jedesmal ihr Aussehen. Einmal hatte sie blonde dann braune und dann wieder rote Haare. Ihre Geschichtszüge erschienen auch immer verschieden zu sein. Aber die Augen, ja die Augen sie änderten sich nicht und auch nicht der Blick mit dem sie ihn ansah.  
  
Er wußte vom ersten Moment an das er sie liebte diese Verbundenheit zu einer Person hatte noch niemals zu jemanden anderen gespürt.  
  
Seine Augen begangen immer schwerer zu werden ohne das er müde war. Wie durch einen Zauber verschwand das grelle weiß des endlos langen Raumes und er tauchte in sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein ein.  
  
Die Sonne schien hell und warm. Eine Frau an seiner Seite lachte.  
  
"Richard, du solltest es lieber nicht versuchen. Dieses Pferd hat dich schon einmal besiegt. Nimm einfach hin das es sich nicht zähmen lassen will.", sagte sie.  
  
Er sah nun zu ihr und erkannte sie. Es war seine Seelenverwandte.  
  
"Das glaubst auch nur du. Jedes Pferd lässt sich zähmen ich muss diesem Pferd nur seinen Willen brechen dann schaffe ich das schon.", sagte er selbst. Er wollte das jedoch nicht sagen. Im wurde bewusst das er nur Zuschauer war und nichts an der Handlung verändern konnte.  
  
Das Gesicht seiner Angebeteten wurde ernst.  
  
"Ich will nicht das du dich auf diese wilde Pferd setzt du könntest dir leicht dein Genick brechen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.", sagte sie und währenddessen sie sich ihre blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihre braunen Augen ließen erkennen das sie es ihm nicht erlauben würde dieses Pferd zu besteigen.  
  
"Flora du brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen zu machen. Das Pferd ist zwar zäh aber ich werde locker damit fertig.", meinte er mit beruhigender Stimme.  
  
Zwar sah er immer noch Zweifel in ihren Augen aber sie lies ihn gewähren.  
  
"Ich liebe dich. Du bist die beste Frau die man sich wünschen kann.", sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund.  
  
"Das weis ich sehr gut und du bist der schlimmste Ehemann den man sich wünschen kann.", sagte sie und ging in das Haus zurück.  
  
Doyle mutmaßte das es das 17 Jahrhundert war in dem er sich befand. Seine Frau hatte einen langen Rock das mit einem Korsett zu einem Kleid genäht worden war an und er selbst trug einen mittelalterlichen Anzug. Plötzlich wurde es ihm wieder schwarz vor den Augen. Während er in der Dunkelheit seines Unterbewusstseins schwebte erinnerte er sich an sein Leben mit Flora. Ja er hatte sie geheiratet und sie hatten sehr lange und glücklich miteinander gelebt. Er wußte auch das er da Richard geheißen hat. Sie hatten 2 Kinder gekriegt, Joshua und Timothy. Ja es war ein schönes Leben gewesen, so friedlich und unbeschwert. Er hatte Flora schon im Alter von 19 Jahren geheiratet, als er das Erbe seines Vaters angenommen hat. Als Graf war er kein schlechter Mensch gewesen. Nach einer 32 jährigen Ehe ist dann Flora gestorben und er selbst ist 2 Jahre danach gestorben als er nicht über ihren Tod hinweg kommen konnte.  
  
Jetzt lichtete sich die Dunkelheit und er stand in einer Menge von schreienden Menschen.  
  
"Brenn!", schrie der Mann neben ihm und warf mit einem verfaulten Apfel auf einen Hölzernen Karren der gerade an ihm vorbei kam.  
  
Auf dem Karren saß ein junges Mädchen das weinte. Sie war gefesselt und sah genau in sein Gesicht.  
  
"Nein.", sagte er leise und den Tränen nahe.  
  
"Sebastian ich will nicht sterben. Ich liebe dich.", schrie sie in seine Richtung als der Wagen an ihm vorbeifuhr.  
  
Tränen flossen an seiner Wange entlang. Seine Knie waren schwach geworden. Er spürte die aufgewühlten Gefühle in dem Herzen dieses Mannes. Man nahm sie grob aus dem Karren und fesselte sie an einem Scheiterhaufen.  
  
"Brenn du elende Hexe.", schrie der Mann neben ihm weiter.  
  
Der Scheiterhaufen wurde angezündet. Das Feuer breitete sich sehr schnell aus. Er sah das Gesicht der Frau und wie es vor Schmerz gekrümmt war. Ihr Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und sie weinte. Das Körper des Mannes begann zu zittern und er weinte nur noch mehr.  
  
Als man den ersten Schrei des grausamen Überlebenskampfes der Frau hörte und er ihr verzerrtes Gesicht sah zerbrach seine Ganze Welt. Auch er, Doyle, fing an zu weinen. Wieder erhob sich die Dunkelheit und verschlang ihn in sich. Er fühlte die Leere die nach ihrem Tod in Sebastian erstanden ist und wußte sofort jede Einzelheit dieses Lebens. Er hatte sich damals in Sarah verliebt. Sie war das zarteste Geschöpf das er je gesehen hatte. Mit ihren gekräuselten roten Haaren und ihren kirschroten Lippen hat sie ihn in ihren Bahn gezogen.  
  
Sie war damals 17 Jahre jung gewesen und er 22 Jahre. Sie war die Tochter des reichsten Händlers in der Stadt gewesen und er nur der Sohn eines einfachen Bauers. Die Affäre der Beiden war sehr schnell aufgeflogen. Ihr Vater der von Anfang an etwas gegen diese Verbindung hatte hat den Ungehorsam seiner Tochter nicht einfach so hingenommen. Er hat sie als Hexe hingestellt und dementsprechend wurde sie auch hingerichtet. Zu der Zeit jedoch trug sie sein Kind, Lisa, in ihrem Leib. Die Richter gaben ihr eine Schonungsfrist damit sie es austragen konnte. Er hat sich nach ihre Tod um das Kind gekümmert. Sein Tod ist dann nach 19 Jahren gekommen doch richtig gestorben war er am Tag ihrer Verbrennung. Die bitteren Tränen und die Hilflosigkeit wurden immer schlimmer.  
  
Als sich die Dunkelheit diesmal wieder lichtete war es anderes als sonst. Es war als wenn er das nächste Leben an sich vorbeischweben sah.  
  
Da war seine Geburt und seine Mutter die ihn Doyle nannte. Die Liebe die sie ihm gegenüber aufgebracht hatte.  
  
Dann sah er wie er aufwuchs und immer größer und älter wurde. Die Hochzeit mit seiner ersten Frau zog an ihm vorüber. Er hatte sie geliebt aber es war nicht die gleiche Liebe gewesen die er gegenüber Flora oder Sarah aufgebracht hatte. Nicht die gleiche Verbundenheit. Dann sah er wie er rausgefunden hatte das er ein Halbdämon war. Ja es wurde jetzt alles viel klarer und er konnte sich an alles erinnern. Und dann war da noch dieser Mann, Angel. Sein bester Freund. Der Vampir. Er hatte die Aufgabe gekriegt ihm mit seinen Hellseherischen Fähigkeiten zu helfen. Und plötzlich war da wieder Flora und Sarah. Sie sah noch schöner aus als je zuvor. Ihre lange braunen Haare und wieder diese Augen. Die Augen die ihn liebevoll angeschaut hatten als Flora durch sie blickte und der Mund der Sarahs Schreie erklingen gelassen hatte. Sein Herz fing nur noch schneller an zu schlagen bei diesem Anblick der Frau die er liebte. Er liebte sie mehr als jemand anderes auf dieser Welt.  
  
Jetzt sah er das Licht und sah sich selbst wie er die Menschen gerettet hatte und dabei starb. Das letzte was er erblicken konnte war jedoch das verweinte Gesicht von ihr.  
  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Wieder hat das Schicksal ihnen kein glückliches Leben schenken können. Wieder hat er sie verloren.  
  
Jetzt konnte er sich an alles erinnern und auch an all die glücklichen Momente in denen er mit Flora, Sarah und Cordelia zusammen gewesen war. Jede kleine Einzelheit, jede Berührung, jeder Kuss kam ihm in den Sinn. Plötzlich wünschte er sich er wüste nichts davon, denn dann würde es nicht so weh tun und ihm das Herz zersprengen.  
  
"Willst du es wirklich vergessen?", fragte wieder die fremde Stimme und fuhr ohne zu warten fort. "Willst du das alles ungeschehen lassen. Die Liebe das Verbunden sein? Sicher es tut weh aber du musst auch die glücklichen Tage in deinem Leben mit ihr sehen. Ich habe auch lange gebraucht bis ich es kapiert habe. Die Liebe ist einfach nicht leicht sondern kann manchmal sehr schwierig sein."  
  
"Ach du hast das alles schon durchgemacht? Hast du einen Rat wie ich das durchstehen ohne daran zu sterben nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein?", fragte er traurig.  
  
"Das kannst du nicht durchstehen. Du bist wie du sicher schon erkannt hast mit ihrem Leben verbunden. Auch sie kann nicht ohne dich leben. Euer Sein ist immer miteinander verknüpft.", sagte sie.  
  
Er wollte wieder etwas erwidern aber wußte wie schon beim ersten mal das sie nicht mehr da war. Dafür passierte etwas anderes. Der weiße Raum begann sich zu verändern. Erst erkannte er schwache Umrisse und dann war der weiße Raum ganz weg. Er befand sich jetzt in einem Raum eines Hauses und saß auf einem Bett.  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt das es nicht lange dauern würde.", sagte die weibliche Stimme mit der er sich gerade noch unterhalten hatte hinter ihm. Sein Herz begann heftiger zu schlagen. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dachte er sich. Sie konnte nicht hier sein sie war noch auf der Erde und lebte. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah sie vor sich. Sie sah ihn aus diesen Augen die er so liebte an und fing an zu weinen.  
  
"Endlich habe ich dich wieder zurück.", sagte sie leise und umarmte ihn innig.  
  
Er schaute sie immer noch nicht glaubend was er da sah an.  
  
"Du lebst doch, wie kann das sein?", fragte er und fühlte eine weitere Träne an seinem Gesicht herunterfließen.  
  
"Nein ich lebe lange nicht mehr. Sicher Cordelia lebt noch aber Sarah und Flora sind tot. Nach deinem Tod ist der Teil der Sarah und Flora in ihr darstellte auch gestorben. Ich habe doch gesagt wir sind verbunden sogar nach dem Tod. Cordelia wird auch bald sterben, sie wird es ohne dich nicht schaffen weiterzuleben.", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Aber was passiert wenn sie auch hier ist?", fragte er.  
  
"Dann sind wir alle wieder vereint.", sagte sie leise so das er es nur schwach verstand.  
  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und wollte ihn küssen. Er drehte seinen Kopf jedoch weg so das sie nur seine Wange erwischen konnte.  
  
"Nein das ist falsch. Wir dürfen nicht, noch nicht. Du musst mich verstehen Doyle liebt Cordelia und nicht Flora und Sarah. Flora wird von Richard geliebt und Sarah von Sebastian. Es tut mir leid aber ich will auf sie warten. Ich will dass das erste Mal der Beiden etwas ganz besonderes wird.", sagte er bedrückt.  
  
Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte das sie es verstand und es hinnahm.  
  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.", sagte sie.  
  
The End 


End file.
